


Summer Nights

by Multishipperlove



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Cinderbrush (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Background Aff/Cameron/Sasha/Jamie, Multi, Nothing happens here guys, Once again I'm not sure what else to tag, Summer Love, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipperlove/pseuds/Multishipperlove
Summary: It's summer, and it's too hot. Cam and Aff make the most of what they have though.
Relationships: Aff Flowers/Cameron Solomon
Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623151
Kudos: 23





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I NEED MORE CINDERBRUSH FIC PLEEEEEEASE! I just got into it and I'm addicted I love you

Summers in Arizona sucked. Summers in Arizona sucked even worse when half of the polycule had been forced to vacation with their parents, and Aff and Cameron had to spend most days working summer jobs for their own. So while Jamie spend their time lounging around a nicely air-conditioned apartment in New York and Sasha was dragged from one glamerous high society party to the next, Cam and Aff usualy met up in the evenings, collapsing into a sweaty pile of gangly limbs and exhaustion while they tried to escape the heat in the Flowers' basement.

Today was no different. Aff had just clocked out and was still putting away their work clothes when they already heard the tell-tale sign of Cam's bike hitting the pavement outside. A second later the little bell above the door chimed, and Aff lit up as soon as they saw him coming through the door.

“Hey! I brought ice cream!” Cam called out, grinning widely as he came over to greet Aff with a quick kiss, before rummaging around in his backpack and pulling out a big tub of ice cream still dripping with condensation. “I mean, it's maybe all melted now, but we can stick it back in the fridge for a little while and then it should be fine. Right?”

“Fuck yes, we can totally have ice cream for dinner then,” Aff agreed. “I need to shower anyway, so I can drop it off in the kitchen. Go ahead and get comfortable downstairs.”

Cam, already used to that, nodded and handed the ice cream over before picking up his bag. “Yup, see you downstairs.” So while Aff headed up to the actual apartment, Cam walked by the staff room to pick up the keys to the basement, saying hi to Samuel on the way.

The basement was usually used for storage, but for the summer Aff's dad had allowed them to take some of the boxes up to the staff room instead and replace them with a couple of old mattresses and Aff's TV. Cam's parents barely cared where he spend his nights these days, as long as he checked in regularly and made it to work on time, so he and Aff had already spend quite a lot of time down there. It was comfortable enough, and at least they could share some space without immediately sticking to each other.

Reaching the basement door he unlocked it, grabbing two bottles of coke as well before flopping down on the mattress and letting out a deep sigh. The drop in temperature was significant, and most of all he didn't feel like he was about to die of heatstroke at any second. Maybe taking his bike over hadn't been the best idea after all.

Still, he was happy to just relax and cool down until Aff eventually joined him. Even with his eyes closed he could always tell when Aff was about to come inside, their footsteps on the stair as heavy as their dad's but with an excited spring and hurry that made it easy to tell them apart. When he heard them approaching this time he opened his eyes again, turning on his side to greet them with open arms.

Aff didn't hesitate either. They didn't even stop for a second, laying down right beside Cam and practically curling up against his chest.

“Rough day?” Cam asked, almost amused but more than anything just happy that Aff was feeling affectionate. They had a lot of energy usually, but the current weather seemed to suck that right out of them, and Cameron wasn't complaining. “Okay, since we're already here,” he started, giving Aff a gentle pat on the back, “how about we take a nap first, then ice cream, then video games?” 

Aff groaned, a noise that didn't sound very affirmative. “Call the others first. Then ice cream and video games.”

“No nap?”

“No nap.”

It was Cam's turn to groan, but he sat up anyway with a deep sigh. “Fine. But then we better beat The Last of Us before you fall asleep on me again.”

Aff grinned in reply, following his movement and sitting up as well as they grabbed for their laptop. “Of course! That game is intense, I can't wait to finally get to the ending. They're planning a sequel, right?”

“Yeah, no idea when it's coming out though,” Cam confirmed, texting both Jamie and Sasha to get their asses in front of their laptops so they could actually talk to each other once Aff had their laptop set up. Then he reached for the coke bottles again, passing one over and keeping one to himself, another sigh slipping out as he pressed the cool glass against his cheek.

Checking his phone again a moment later he grinned and then got comfortable in front of the screen with Aff. “They're both ready, start the call.”

Actually, now that he was thinking about it, maybe summer's in Arizona didn't suck that much after all. At least not the late nights, or early mornings, in the cool basement of an old liquore store.


End file.
